Pillow Talk
by v.neat09
Summary: Este fan fiction toma lugar en una parte específica del libro: justo el momento en el que Crowley deja a Azirafel en su tienda de segunda mano tras intentar buscar registros del nacimiento del Anticristo. Los dos ven el libro que se ha dejado Anatema y Azirafel sale pitando del Bentley. Este "capítulo" en good omens, acaba con el narrador diciendo que Crowley se sentía solo al.


"It's a paradise and it's a war zone

* * *

Azirafel no supo en que momento le habían dado las tantas de la madrugada.

Estaba en la trastienda de su librería de segunda mano con un haz de luz flotando a modo de farol, encima de su cabeza. Apretaba los dedos entorno al libro que la chica de la bicicleta se había dejado en el asiento trasero del Bentley de Crowley.

Se había preparado una taza de chocolate blanco, que calentaba de tanto en tanto con un simple gesto, y trataba de digerir que sí, que el libro que tenía en manos era la única y supuestamente desaparecida edición de las Predicciones de Agnes la Chalada.

Estaba hundido entre cojines y páginas de pergamino sueltas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

"Es mejor si lo ignoro" dijo entre dientes, sin levantar la vista del libro.

No podía estar equivocado, pensaba, era una copia, estaba seguro de que era la única en todo el universo. ¿Habría sospechado Crowley de su torpeza al bajar del auto?, ¿debió habérselo dicho? y ¿por qué aquella señorita lo tenía en su posesión?

Sus pensamientos empezaron a revolverse cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez tan fuerte que las paredes retumbaron.

Azirafel se calzó las pantuflas de casa, se envolvió en su suéter de lana rosado y encendió las luces de la tienda, no quería que algún mortal curioso, se espantara al ver la luz que flotaba encima de él.

De nuevo golpeteos en la puerta.

"¡Un momento, por favor!" quitó los cerrojos de la puerta principal y los sellos divinos se desactivaron.

Se topó con la figura larguirucha de Crowley en el marco de a puerta, llevaba el pelo y el abrigo empapados por la lluvia. Se preguntó por qué el demonio no había evitado mojarse.

"Bueno, esto es una sorpresa extraña" dijo Azirafel mirando por encima del hombro del más alto, como esperando que hubiese alguien más o se tratara de algún tipo de atraco infernal, "¿ha pasado algo?"

Crowley sonrió y siseó por lo bajo.

"¿Así tratas a un demonio que busca posada?, pensé que a los tuyos les gustaba abrirles la puerta a los necesitados".

Azirafel se apartó dejándolo pasar, no sin que un rubor le llenara el rostro; claro que en el cielo eran buenos para ayudar al prójimo.

"Es en serio" se apuró a cerrar la puerta "si esto no es urgente…"

El demonio se quitó el abrigo húmedo y lo dejó encima del mostrador frontal de la tienda.

"Mira, sobre lo que dijiste en la mansión" se revolvió el pelo "bueno, eh, lo que tu dijiste…no, más bien, perdona si te asusté o algo."

"¿De qué hablas, querido?"

"Lo que pasó en la mansión, con las pistolas…".

"Tú me dejaste claro que se salvarían, ¿no?" sonrió "sé que eres bueno, al menos bastante bueno para tratarse de ti".

Crowley se metió la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y bajó la mirada.

"Es bueno saberlo" rio un poco "lo de qué no te asusté, aunque con eso de ser bueno, ¿cuándo dejarás de joderme?"

Sin decir nada, Azirafel formó una esfera de luz en su mano y apagó las luces de la tienda.

"Será mejor movernos" dijo "hay muchos ojos a estas horas".

Aunque Crowley no dijo nada, se le vio animado de repente, casi con ganas de dar saltitos ante la invitación de su compañero.

Y es que ellos eran eso, compañeros o puede que algo más, a ratos. Porque era normal, se repetía el demonio, pasar milenios con un enemigo se volvía costumbre, sobre todo cuando ese "enemigo" había dejado de serlo hace mucho.

Cuando entraron a la trastienda y Azirafel le invitó a sentarse, Crowley se sintió inadecuado, como si el techo fuese demasiado bajo y sus piernas muy largas.

"¿Qué leías?" dijo por llenar el espacio de ruido.

Azirafel se apuró a quitar los pergaminos y el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, guardando todo en un viejo baúl del siglo XV que le había regalado un rey.

"Oh, solo repasaba algunas cosas, ya sabes" dijo escupiendo las palabras "inventarios y eso, ¡cosas!"

El demonio no le tomó importancia a la actitud del rubio. Siempre le había parecido adorable que le saltara el nerviosismo cuando iba a visitarlo.

Lo vio sacarse el suéter de lana y tragó saliva. El ángel llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas, que dejaba a la vista sus elegantes brazos. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no los tocaba?, no, más bien, ¿desde cuándo había dejado de ver esos brazos como un postre, para verlos como (aunque se odiaba por compararlo de esa forma) lo que en realidad eran: un milagro?

Recordó la tarde en la mansión, cuando Azirafel lo había tomado por el brazo, recordó la ultima vez que se habían permitido aquello, la ultima vez que se habían saltado las reglas y rogar porque sus bandos no se enteraran (o tal vez ya se habían enterado y se hacían los de la vista gorda. Total, ellos seguían haciendo su trabajo).

"Veo que llevas once años sin limpiar este sitio" se burló el demonio, pasando la mirada por las viejas botellas polvorientas arremolinadas debajo de la mesa.

"Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde…" se sonrojó "desde la última vez".

Quizás los dos eran un par de exagerados; quedaban para cenar, para beber o pasear en el parque, pero eran esas visitas las que contaban de verdad para ellos, "o al menos para mí" pensó Crowley.

Se encontraron limpiaron en silencio.

¿Qué les estaba llevando tanto tiempo?, normalmente Azirafel era el primero en saltar a los brazos de Crowley y cuando menos lo esperaba abría la puerta oculta de la trastienda y se tiraban en la cama.

Eso había sido idea suya, siempre le apetecía dormir luego de aquello, aunque fuese solo una excusa para estar más tiempo juntos.

"¿Te apetece algo de tomar?" soltó Azirafel, tirando la última botella al cesto de basura.

Crowley suspiró de mala gana y se acercó a abrazar al ángel por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, eran esas pequeñas ventajas que le fascinaban de ser más alto que él.

"Idiota" susurró "lo que me apetece eres tú".

Crowley juró sentir el bochorno del ángel llegándole hasta el ultimo mechón de su rubia melena.

"No deberíamos" se giró despacio para no hacerle creer al demonio que no quería que lo tocase. Se puso de puntillas para quitarle los lentes de sol que Crowley insistía en llevar y los dejó sobre la mesa, para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hoy estás muy apacible, ángel".

Este frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

Sí, Azirafel estaba nervioso. Pero no solo por la presencia de Crowley, sino por la culpa ahora más pegajosa, de no hablarle sobre el libro. Después de todo, habían prometido (cuando empezaron "aquello") que no habría secretos entre ellos, sobre todo secretos que frenaran los planes de sus bandos.

Ambos sabían que se lo estaban jugando, que había ojos y oídos, tanto infernales como del cielo que los acechaban, que, al mínimo de percibir un flujo de información de más, no dudarían en darles caza. Pero llevaban haciendo eso desde el siglo XIX y nada malo había pasado y también se echaban de menos.

"¿Azirafel?" Crowley pasó la mano por el pelo del rubio y enredó el dedo índice en uno de sus rizos "¿te pasa algo?, vamos, eh, si es por lo de la mansión, en serio…"

El ángel negó y se aventuró a abrazar a su compañero.

"Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo" suspiró "estoy tratando de controlarme, ¿sabes?".

El demonio dejó salir una risilla y un sentimiento de calma le llenó el pecho.

Odiaba el cliché de que los demonios no podían sentir nada, incluso él mismo se odiaba por decirlo a veces o discutir con Azirafel, cuando implicaba que su lado angelical seguía ahí, aunque fuese en lo más profundo.

Pero sí que sentía algo, era un ser oculto, pero tenía sentimientos, y los que le provocaba ese ángel que lo abrazaba con fuerza estaban por encima de él, siempre lo estarían, pero no se avergonzaba ni un momento de ello o puede que, sí, se avergonzara, lo suficiente para nunca abrir la boca y decirlo.

"Ahora tú estás dándole vueltas a las cosas, querido".

"Bueno, ya basta, dejémonos de tanta mierda" deshizo el abrazo y lo guio hasta la puerta falsa, oculta detrás de una polvorienta cortina.

Bastó un movimiento de cabeza, para que Crowley apartara la cortina y la puerta de caoba se abriera. Ambos se rieron, el ángel por la indecente impaciencia del otro y el demonio por adivinar lo que estaría pensando su compañero.

Era un ritual sagrado entre los dos, cada uno tomaba un papel, aunque cambiaran, el ritual el mismo.

Uno apartaba la puerta, el otro la cerraba, uno alargaba la mano para encender la vieja lámpara de mesa (que tenía encima un pañuelo naranja que le daba un tono de atardecer a la habitación); y el otro solo se dejaba guiar hasta el primer sitio que chocaba con las pantorrillas del otro.

Ya fuera con el enorme sofá o la cama apretujada en una esquina; llena de viejos cojines que contaban la historia del mundo y sabanas que no eran necesarias para ellos, pero que Azirafel insistía en conservar.

Volvieron a reír cuando Crowley trastabilló, cayendo en el sofá de color amarillento y Azirafel se enredó los pies con las pantuflas, tirándose encima de él.

El demonio alcanzó dos cojines, colocándolos detrás de su cabeza. Mientras, su compañero lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en su cuello, como un gato buscando cobijarse.

"¿Ahora soy tu almohadón?" dijo trazando figuras sin sentido en la espalda de Azirafel.

"Hay que aprovechar este tiempo" dijo él con un tono de melancolía "no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a estar así".

"¿Asi que me extrañabas?" Crowley a pesar de sentir algo, a pesar de estar enamorado (que nadie estuviese leyendo su mente) no era muy bueno para hablar.

"Sí" Azirafel restregó su mejilla contra la suya y suspiró, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo entero se le llenaba de escalofríos "me haces falta, serpiente tonta, y mucha".

El pecho de Crowley se encogió o puede que se haya ensanchado, no sabría decirlo. Quería decírselo, de verdad que sí, pero ¿y después qué?

Se enderezó, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá y Azirafel dejó las piernas a cada lado de su regazo.

"A veces no me agradas, ¿lo sabías?" Crowley cerró los ojos y juntó la frente con la del rubio y se acercó lentamente hacia su oreja, mordiéndole un poco "tampoco me gusta tu aroma a jacinto" sonrió ante el suspiro que soltó el ángel.

"Crowley" gimió por lo bajo "te quiero".

El demonio deslizó las manos dentro de la playera del otro. Pudo sentir, en la punta de sus dedos, como la piel de este se estremecía bajo su tacto.

Escucharlo repetir su nombre, el que él se había elegido, por el que él se sentía real, le hizo querer echarse encima de Azirafel y dejarse de preámbulos.

Pero era cierto, habían pasado once años desde la ultima vez que se habían tocado de esa forma, desde la ultima vez que actuaron como dos amantes mortales. Porque sí, a Crowley le gustaba creer que eran amantes, que, dejando de lado esas cursilerías que le enfermaban, lo de ellos iba más allá del deseo, lo que sentía por su ángel, hacía años había dejado de ser carnal.

Entonces Azirafel podía sentirse humano mientras Crowley hundía las uñas en su espalda y le pasaba la lengua por el cuello. Cuando sintió los dientes del otro en sus clavículas, soltó un quejido.

Azirafel trataba de evitar que Crowley lo mirara, los sonidos que el demonio le provocaba le hacían querer esconderse. Se tomó el tiempo para desabrochar su camisa; y cuando deslizó las manos por sus hombros, sintiendo su piel, le despojo de esta, quitándose su playera de paso. Crowley sonrió de lado, ese era el Azirafel que conocía, que lo obligaba a todo.

Este alcanzó el rostro del rubio y lo miró a los ojos. El rubor le llenaba los pómulos y resaltaba sus pecas que se veían doradas por la luz de la habitación. Podía sentir su respiración haciéndose cada vez mas pesada, el calor entre sus cuerpos y la pequeña ventana al lado del sofá que comenzaba a empañarse.

Crowley se acercó por fin a besarlo y se olvidó del control y los juegos. Azirafel hundió los dedos en el pelo del demonio, apretándolo y acercándolo más a su boca.

Ninguno necesitaba alejarse para respirar, bien podrían olvidar como hacerlo y no morirían, no necesitaban nada de eso, una ventaja de los seres etéreos. El ángel se aventuro a buscar la lengua del otro; a lo que el demonio aprovechó para succionarle la lengua un poco, sabía que eso le haría más ruidoso, algo que disfrutaba particularmente.

Agradeció la ropa de cama de su compañero rubio, porque deslizó ambas manos por su espalda baja y se aventuró dentro; apretando sus nalgas. Él otro soltó un quejido en su boca, separándose y buscando su mirada.

"Crowley" gimió "Crowley, Crowley" repetía Azirafel pasando la lengua por el labio inferior del demonio y mordiéndolo despacio.

Este sintió el bulto creciendo en su entrepierna, la voz inocente del ángel le volvía loco.

Tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos.

"Mírame, Azirafel" el ángel obedeció, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. "Esto no acabará, nosotros no vamos a desaparecer, esto" le sonrió, dejando un beso en su frente "no va a terminar nunca".

De nuevo la culpa en el pecho del ángel; se levantó y sin pensárselo dos veces terminó de desnudarse frente al demonio.

Se quedó muy quieto, como esperando que Crowley se le echara encima y lo tomara, que sacudiera su cuerpo y lo penetrara; sin pausas, sin tratarlo como si fuera a romperse.

Porque también los ángeles, por más que lo negaran, tenían deseos y los de Azirafel giraban en torno al demonio que tenía enfrente de él, que se desabrochaba lentamente los pantalones sin quitarle los ojos de encima; como una serpiente hipnotizando a la pequeña presa que estaba a punto de asfixiar entre su cola.

Cuando el demonio lo tumbó sobre la cama y su espalda se encontró con los almohadones, le acarició el pecho; parándose al encontrar los lunares que formaban pequeños triángulos, dejando pequeños besos, apenas caricias, aventurándose a lamerlos con la punta de la lengua. Azirafel adoraba lo pálido de la piel de Crowley, también la tibieza de su piel y ese aroma a sándalo que despedía su cuerpo cuando estaba excitado.

Crowley se recostó de lado, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. El ángel se sonrojó cuando buscó a tientas la erección de su compañero, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que había tenido su miembro entre las manos.

Sabía lo que le gustaba a Crowley; conocía sus debilidades, sabía que disfrutaba cuando le apretaba la punta del miembro y que, cuando estaba punto de correrse, le apretara levemente los testículos; los demonios tenían gustos muy raros, para la opinión de Azirafel.

Y por más que este se detestaba un poco por ello; por más que se perdía a ratos entre los gemidos, los azotes en el culo, el ardor de los rasguños en su piel y el golpeteo de sus caderas haciendo eco en la habitación: empezó a rezar.

Porque nadie, nunca, supiera la forma en la que el cuerpo de Crowley encajaba con el suyo; ni la forma en la que chillaba cuando la lengua vipida del demonio se encontraba con sus pezones y este se entretenía escuchándolo gemir y revolverse bajo su cuerpo.

No quería que nadie viera las marcas amoratadas que dejaba en su piel; tampoco que escucharan la forma en la que se le cortaba la respiración mientras masturbaba al más alto y este le complacía dilatándolo con un dedo humedecido en su propia saliva.

Rezó, también, porque no vieran la forma en la que, un Crowley a punto de correrse se incorporaba para acabar en su cara, como Azirafel le rogaba que hiciera todo el tiempo; ni como se besaban entre el sabor de Crowley y sus lenguas.

También porque, cuando el demonio lo penetraba, no dejara de mirarlo a los ojos, ni de apretar sus cuerpos con fuerza cuando producían un sonido húmedo y él hundía el rostro en su cuello.

Y rezó, por último, porque Crowley le amara. Aunque fuese en silencio, en secreto, aunque antes prefiriese abandonarlo a decirlo en voz alta. Porque la forma en que lo abrazaba, en como le llenaba el rostro de besos y deslizaba las manos por su cadera, sus muslos, su culo desnudo, no era la forma en la que un demonio sediento de placer carnal lo tocaría.

Porque tenía fe en Crowley había empezado a tocarlo de forma distinta desde hace tiempo y Azirafel cerraba los ojos, acostado en el pecho del demonio, dejando que esa ilusión le invadiera y lo guiara a un sueño que no le hacia falta pero que, sabiendo que a Crowley le gustaba tanto, podría encontrarlo en sueños e imaginar que así, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas en la cama, el demonio le susurraba: "te quiero".

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ha pasado un año desde que escribí un fan fic. Se que tengo varios en pausa, pero espero algún día terminarlos.**

 **Quiero darle gracias a todos los que le han dado amor a mi fic de Ari y Dante. Estoy pensando en escribir una segunda parte, estén al tanto ;)**


End file.
